


Movie

by I_am_the_Queen



Series: The Coffee Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, First Date, Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning, Lucky Bumblebee Socks, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Punk Dean, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to the movies. The movie sucks, but the date sure as Hell doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell Hazers II Sucks Ass, But At Least We Didn't Miss Anything

Dean stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting on eyeliner. He’d gotten pretty good at it over the years, and was satisfied with the smoke that seemed to surround his eyes. He was so totally gonna to knock Castiel Novak off his feet. 

That was a complete bluff, of course. Not so deep down, Dean was actually nervous about taking Cas to a movie. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he had been crushing on the guy for the entire year, making it rather hard to focus in his Literature course. Needless to say, his grade was struggling. But Dean could never find it in himself to concentrate on anything but the stupid sweaters, or the goddamn sex hair, or the eyes that were a beautiful blue -- and were always focused on the front of the room, much to Dean’s chagrin. 

The eyes staring back at Dean now were his own. He blinked and shook his head. He was _not_ going to get all head over heels and mushy over some guy, gorgeous though he may be. Nope. He was gonna knock Castiel Novak off his feet. 

A little ways away, about a seven minute drive from Dean’s dormitory, Castiel stood in front of _his_ bathroom mirror, trying to tame his hair. His attempts were futile. Usually he would let it do whatever it wanted, and apparently it had been trained to look like he had just gotten out of bed. Castiel sighed and gave up. He was about ready -- he was wearing his favorite sweater vest, his best khakis, and of course his lucky bumblebee socks. Now all he could do was wait for his date. He tried not to have a heart attack thinking about the fact that Dean Winchester was actually going to pick him up and take him to a movie. A horror movie, sure, but Castiel would probably go watch _Dora the Explorer_ with Dean if that’s what he wanted to watch. He just would have to sleep with the light on tonight…

 Castiel’s ears picked up the purr of Dean’s impala and he jumped. He grabbed his jacket from his bed and flew out of his room and down the stairs, to where Dean was now knocking on the door. Castiel opened it and couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his lips at the sight of Dean Winchester, the punk who didn’t give two shakes of a rat’s ass, standing a bit shyly at the Novaks’ doorstep.

“Hello Dean,” he said, still beaming.

Dean smiled back, his eyes portraying a bit of amusement and fondness. “Hey, Cas.”

What he did next made Castiel breathe a little shocked “Oh my”. From behind his back Dean produced a rose. When Castiel’s gaze moved from the flower to Dean he found that Dean was blushing and that he was staring at his shoes. He let out a little giggle and took the rose, putting the bud to his nose and breathing it in. “I’ll go put this in a vase with some water, and then we can go. Is that okay?”

Dean just looked at him and nodded, grinning.

Dean watched Cas disappear into the house and tried to pull himself together. It was really hard, though. Castiel was being incredibly adorable and he didn’t think that he even realized it, which meant it probably wouldn’t let up. Under normal circumstances this would have called for a swig from his flask to dull the buzz of nerves, but not today. Nope, this date was too special to fuck up by even touching alcohol. Instead, Dean settled for screwing around with his lip ring instead.

When Castiel appeared again at the doorway -- seriously, it’s like the guy just popped into existence -- his blue eyes got slightly wider and his cheeks got slightly redder. Dean winked.

\-----------

The movie they were seeing was called _Hell Hazers II: the Reckoning_ , and it wasn’t at all scary in Dean’s opinion; the script was crap and it didn’t make sense. Nonetheless, he noticed that sometimes Castiel would clench his fists or started in his seat. As a sort of remedy, Dean offered his hand, and after blushing (something Dean was falling more and more in love with; clearly he was going to have to figure out ways to cause it), Castiel accepted it. He still jumped sometimes, but he seemed more relaxed. 

Throughout the movie they would each look at the other when the other was watching the screen, taking each other’s profiles in. Dean’s industrial piercing, Castiel’s _infuriatingly_ attractive bed head, the way Cas worried his bottom lip, the way Dean would roll his eyes at ridiculous script, etcetera. It went on like this from about a quarter of the way into the movie, right up to the credits, where they simply met each others’ stares and didn’t look away. Not even when Dean felt himself start to blush.

“Did ya like it?” Dean didn’t take his eyes off of Castiel as he asked the question. Cas didn’t look away either, though his expression turned quizzical.

“The movie.” 

“Ah. I uh… I think so.” 

Dean cocked an eyebrow at that and tried to repress an amused smirk. “You _think_ so, hm?”

Cas blushed -- much to Dean’s delight -- and finally looked away, turning his gaze to the now blank screen and mumbling “I might have been focusing on somebo- ah, something else.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Dean leaned a little closer to Castiel, who was still staring at the screen, “I might have been focusing on somebody else, too.” Castiel turned to find that Dean and he were almost nose to nose as Dean continued. “There was this _incredibly_ attractive guy sitting right next to me. Had these gorgeous baby blues and everything.” Dean’s expression was serious, but his eyes twinkled jubilantly. “I was kinda hoping he’d kiss me at the end of the show.” 

Castiel blinked, processing what Dean had said. It didn’t take long to click, and he answered by giving Dean a happy grin and closing the small distance between them. When their lips met Castiel swore the butterflies in his stomach that had guzzled Redbull or something, and Dean -- well, if Dean were thinking, he would have wanted to smack himself, because yep, he was so totally head over heals.


	2. (Really Really Short) Epilogue

“Ya know,  _I_  was the one who was supposed to be knocking  _you_  off _your_ feet, not the other way around.” Dean halfheartedly groused on the drive back to Castiel’s house.

“It’s the lucky socks,” Cas deadpanned. “They make me very stable.”

Dean probably laughed too hard at that, but Castiel didn’t mind.


End file.
